


Sourwolf and Freckles

by Hathly



Series: Sterek Oneshots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awesome Laura, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Officer Stiles, Pining, Plot Bunny, Texting, all human characters, gif, high on cofeee, hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police Officer Stiles Stilinski and Bar owner Derek Hale are roommates, friends, but after they hook up, things get complicated. </p><p>Inspired by a Gifset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sourwolf and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High on Coffee [gifset & graphics]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975015) by [MySnarkySelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf). 



> So this idea came from the chapter 44 of MySnarkySelf . Check her out guys!
> 
> She gave me permission to use this, so thanks!

Derek met Stiles, on a stormy night Mid of June.

Derek owns a bar down Fifth , the Wolf's Den  and Stiles was the newcomer in town. Everyone talked about the new officer arriving, the Sherif's son of the next town. When Stiles walked in, all wet and shivering, he had the urge to warm him up.

The bar was particularly empty that Wednesday night, he made Lyndon the bartender and the waitresses take an early night. Derek and his sister Laura was just about to close up when Stiles walked in. Wearing civilian clothes that now hung his body. Laura took a good look at the way Derek stared at Stiles and nudge him to take the order.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Derek asked.

"What no, good evening, what's up intro first?" Stiles looks at His tag. "Derek?"

The way the guy said his name made his cock twitch. Down boy. "Sorry, my brother lacks that."

"I'm good with that." The guy just smiled. "I'm Stiles by the way. I heard you're renting a room here."

"It's taken." Derek wiped the bar. He turned to the coffee machine and made coffee for Stiles. "Here. On the house."

"Shoot. " Stiles muttered. "Thank you very much Derek."

And then it began, Stiles stared talking about everything how he needed a place to stay, and pretty much the hotels are booked. He could drive back to Beacon but it'll be just waste of gas.

"You can take the other bed." Laura suggested. And Derek just shoots her a glare. "Derek's taken the other bed. You guys can room together and share rent."

Stiles lights up at the idea. Derek just offered him the whole room. Derek just uses the room, up the bar because it's convenient for him. And if Stiles really needed it, he could gve way. But Stiles didn't want that.

He needed to save money so he think sharing the room with Derek would be a good Idea. And the rest was history. The first few days Laura kept on sending him knowing glances and Derek just shakes his head.

...  
...  
...

   
It was July when Laura invited Stiles to Family dinner, consisting Of Laura and his husband Damon, and Cora.

"So Stiles, you a baseball fan?" Cora asked during the dinner. 

"Yankee" Stiles proudly said which earned him a groans. Cora threw some food on Stiles.

"Damn it Derek, you knew better than to bring a Yank here!" Damon scolded playfully.

"And to think I was beginning to warm up to you." Cora laughed.

"Well, you gonna disown me Derek?" Stiles shoots Derek a look from across the table.

"I don't like you much anyway." Derek shrugged and Stiles kicked him playfully.

"That's a lie and you know it." Stiles tilted his chin up.

"You wish." Derek mutters. Then when dinner was over, Laura and Derek washed the dishes and they say goodbye to them. They were on the street when Derek decided to tell Stiles.

"I'm sorry bout that." Derek said a moment later as they started to walk back home. They decide to not take a car because it's only a fifteen minute walk.

"About what?"

"Cora and Damon, thinks you're my boyfriend."

"What?" Stiles spun around looking at Derek. Derek was prepared for disgust and rejections. "Why would they think that?"

"I'm gay stiles." He said flatly.

"Oh okay.. No worries, they're cool." And they fell into comfortable silence.

"You're not suddenly kick me out or act weird right? Because I can't "

"Chill Derek. I don't care that you're gay. You're a cool guy, or gay or whatever" Stiles just laughed. "You're not gonna molest me in my sleep right?"

"You wish." Turns out, Derek is the first gay friend of Stiles, so like a lab rat he asks Derek questions, like how'd he now. Did he like girls, have he ever given a blow job, what his type, do he have a boyfriend.

Derek had know since high school, and it's not like he didn't try, he tried it with Paige and even Kate but it didn't just click.

And of course he's given a blow job what kind of question is that Stiles.  
"So what's you're type Derek?" Stiles was casually sitting on the couch as Derek read his book. Derek looked at him. And Stiles got it, he got what Derek's type was. He didn't need to say. Ripped pale and freckle infested guys.

He just get it.

And he had boyfriends back then. But none of them every worked. There's this Guy named Dean Smith , who sometimes drop by and a booty call, used to live there but they are different states and would never work. And even after knowing Derek's gay,  
Stiles didn't change the way he interacted with Derek. He still forgets his towel running across the room buck ass naked. Derek just complains of getting tired of seeing Stiles ass.

...  
...  
...  
It was august when Stiles went home from duty pissed at something.

"I hate them" Suddenly said, flopping beside Derek.

"Who?" Derek didn't need to look at him.

"They're giving me shit for rooming with you." Stiles rested his head on the couch. Eyes close as Derek looked at him fully, turning his body slightly.

"Cops?" Derek asked. It was no secret some of the some deputies in the department hated him. And though He's not aware of any reason, that didn't stop them from saying things about him.

"Officers." Stiles said begrudgingly.

"Huh." He paused turned his attention back to the show he was watching.

He can't help but wonder if Stiles wanted him gone, whether Stiles was looking for another place to stay or should he offer should he move out. Both options is okay with Derek. Stiles deserves more and Stiles is fucking hard working cop, and he deserves much more.

"They've set me up with Ms. Higgins." Stiles said casually. "We're going on a date tomorrow, said yes just to keep them off my back".

"Rachel?" Rachel Higgins was a waitress at a local diner, Stiles save Rachel last week from her ex who was stalking the said girl.

"Yeah."

"So wait, you're telling you agreed To go out with Rachel just to keep your workmates from giving you shit, from hanging out with me?" Derek was not amused. It was manipulative of Stiles to do so. "That's not fair."

"What? It's not like she's not pretty. It's just I don't think I'd ask her to a date, if it was just up to me." Stiles grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

"I'm watching that." Derek said drily. "That's my point. You shouldn't do things just because their pressuring you.

"You're watching vampire diaries?" Stiles raised a brow. "I'm not. It's just, I don't know Derek, it's not like I'm marrying the girl."

"Damon's my type of guy. And have you seen Matt's blue eyes?" Derek deadpans.

"Isn't Matt the deputy guy? I'm starting to think you have a type." Stiles threw him the remote. "You sound like Cora"

"Well Cora made me watch this show during her break up with Isaac." Derek changed the channel back. "To bad Dobrev's out. She's easy on the eyes."

Stiles looked at him conspicuously.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Though you were a far off the kinsley?"

"Yeah but, I can appreciate things." Stiles snorts. "So you're telling me, you haven't had a boner for someone in wrestling class?"

"That doesn't count. It's a natural reaction, and I was in puberty." Stiles defended. Flushing red and Derek counted it as victory.

"That's the same. You can't help Who your attracted to."

"Says you." Stiles mutters.

"Stiles I'm serious. I can move out if you want. I can stay in my house."

Stiles looked him like his stupid. "Have I ever, ever hesitated in saying something? If I didn't want to room with you, I'd be out of this room. I like spending time with you. You're one of the person I care about in this town. Maybe Laura and Cora but you're my friend."

Derek just turns back into the tv. Willing his heart to steady. "You're my friend and if I can make things easier for you. I'd do in a heart beat."  
   
...  
...  
...

And so Stiles went out with Rachel, the next day. Derek just assumed it went well. Stiles complained on how boring the date was but getting laid was a different story. And though Rachel wasn't one for casual hooks up, guess he made an exception with Stiles.

"Stiles. You're stupid." Derek tells him one day. And it's not like he doesn't know what he's doing is wrong but if Rachel is game, then Stiles is so in the game.  
...  
...  
...

"There's this thing in Saturday." Stiles said. Derek eyed him as he sat on the kitchen table across from him.

"What thing?" Derek prompt.

"The town arrange a picnic and deputy's are invited. And I kinda said I'd bring you." Stiles grabbed the pizza Derek was nursing.

"You what? Have you lost your mind?" Derek stood up. "You won't get them off your back if you did that."

"Yeah you're right." Stiles raised his hands up. "It's just that, they're making me bring someone and I wanna bring you."

"Cause?"

"You're my only friend here in this forsaken town, no offence."

"None taken." He said as he sat across stiles one again. "Bring Rachel."

"I'd do that, if I like spending time with her." Stiles smirked.

"Stiles, you bang the girl, I think that does count as liking to spending time."

"Wow look at you Derek Hale, using words like Bang. You naughty boy. Should we wash you're mouth with soap?" Stiles laughed. "Seriously though. I'd be a lot happier if your come."

And it's not like Derek's not grateful but he didn't want to put Stiles out of the pan into the fire by agreeing to go. Sometimes Stiles does this things like, buying Derek food or books or things because it made him think of Derek. And Derek grew immune to that. Well at least that's what he thinks.

Laura would often say that Stiles likes him. But he knew Stiles, he's or of those guys who are just really sweet and sometimes misinterpreted. and though it confuses him at times, Derek had learned to let it go. Stiles' a good friend, and if he's not interested at Derek at all, it's fine.

So whatever sweet or thoughtful thing stiles does, he chunks it off as Stiles's good heart.

"I'd do that, but I have to go to Beacon hills this Saturday." Stiles eyed him excitedly. Probably already planning not to go to the picnic and come with him. Stiles often tells him to go to beacon hills with him. Oh he'd show Derek the preserve, introduce him to practically every one. Including His best friend Scott, his Dad the sherif, Lydia Martin a girl Stiles pinned for 10 years. And a dog named Sandy. "No! You can't come."

"But!"

"No buts, You're not coming, I'm just canvassing places for a new bar. "

"Fine be a sourwolf, I hope dad would pull you up for speeding." Stiles mutters.

"I won't be speeding Freckles." Derek stood up And made way to the bathroom. "Besides, you're just mad the top speed of your jeep sucks."

"Stop calling me Freckles, Sourwolf." Stiles called after him.

"Freckles." Derek just smirked.

...  
...  
...

Stiles was bored. God damn bored, he tried flirting with the girl minding the stall, he gave Rachel the slip when he saw here coming towards him.

Picnic day, hah! Such a great idea, wonder what was Derek doing?

He thinks on how Derek must be doing boring things, serves him right for leaving stiles here. Derek was Scott, though Scott is not as buff as Derek was, he likes spending time with Derek. He was never a person who enjoys large group of friends.  
He was content of having Scott through his grade school, middle school and high school. It was a thing that he prefer, one friend only.

He's happy being friend with Derek Hale. The guy was funny as hell, listens to him babble, doesn't get annoyed whenever he rants about DC and marvels

He sometimes wonder how Derek was still single, good looking funny guy, and he if ever was gay he'd go for Derek. Not that he thinks about it a lot of time.

So it pisses him off whenever some deputy gives him shit about Derek. He was sure Derek didn't know why they were like that at Derek but Stiles knew.

They were jealous, though Stiles had told them tons of time. That Derek's a great guy and all but I'm not interested in him that way. They were jealous because Stiles get to spend time with the unreachable Derek Hale.

They've been rejected by Derek, though indirectly. Derek was every girls and gay guy's fantasy. And Derek was aware of how good he looks but he's unaware of how other looks at him.

To others , Derek is the rich guy who drives the black camaro, owns the only bar this town has. Owns a fucking big house at the beach side. He helps old lady's cross the street and he's always looking like a brooding hero in a romance novel. And Stiles is one lucky guy, Derek spends time with him more than others. Stiles was hanging by the fish pond when his phone rang. It's his dad.

"Hey Dad." He greets.

"Son" his fathers voice echoed. It's his official voice. The sheriff's voice.

"What wrong?." He straighten his back, preparing for the worst. Scott, Allison and Melissa, Scott's mom. Perhaps Lydia. Or Deaton's dog Sandy. Oh shit his head was running 60 miles an hour. Then he remembers Derek in Beacon, he had asks his dad to keep an eye out to a black camaro.

He had told his dad about Derek, the roommate. the only friend he has in this town. Please let it not be Derek. Or Scott or Allison or Melissa or Lydia or Sandy the dog.

"There's been an accident, involving a truck who Lost his breaks and a black camaro." He father said.

He calms his breathing running towards his truck to the parking lot. "How bad is it? Oh my god. Please don't tell me he's dead. No. I'm on my way"

"Calm down Stiles. He's okay. No injuries just a couple of gashes. You shouldn't be driving when you're upset." His father scolded him. Derek's fine. He's good, his dad wouldn't lie to him. "He was awake when we brought him here. Ask us not to call anyone,not even his sisters. Insists that He's fine. Room 23"

"I'm on my way. Don't call anyone. Please stay with him until I got there, I'm on my way." He revived the engine.

And though the travel back to beacon hills is approximately two hours. Stiles was bursting in the room in 45 minutes flat.

...  
...  
...

For Saturday comes fast enough. Derek had gone up around 10 and Stiles was still fast asleep.

"Stiles, I'm heading out." He calls as he went for the door

"Bring back some bread from Julie's bakery. " Stiles called out.

The day went uneventful much to Derek's dismay. Sure Beacon hills was good but he can't help but wonder what it would feel like of Stiles was there. Telling him trivial stuff about his hometown.

He was already on his way home when he remembered Stiles wanted bread from a shop called Julie's. He made a u turn, after asking some guy the directions to the said shop. He got lots of bread, one of each since he didn't know what kind stiles wanted. He geared up to go back home.

That's when a truck appeared, slamming into the camaro. His last thoughts were, this is gonna hurt, shit my car and then Stiles's bread.  
Next things come into blur. Some deputy asking for his name, telling him to calm down.

Then came the paramedics. Checking him up. Bringing him to the hospital where he passes out.

When he opened his eyes, he wa looking at the back of a man's neck. Then Derek did a double take, Stiles was there on the bed side. Head resting on Derek's arm, and hands wrapped on Derek's wrist ask if checking for pulse.

Derek tried to flex his arm, which stirs Stiles. Stiles lift his bed up, looking at him with a lazy smile. 

"Hey Sourwolf." Stiles's voice sounded tired and raspy.

"Your breads." He gasp out. And Stiles looked at him. "I got your bread freckles."

Stiles breath a sigh of relief before laughing. Then Derek's eyes were heavy again.

Few hours later, Stiles was waking him up.

"Derek, Laura's calling! Wake up." He pushed the phone to Derek's hands.

"Hello." Derek mumbles.

"Where are you? Jesus Derek, I couldn't find you anywhere. You promised me Dinner."  
"Beacon Hills. I'm sorry I forgot."

"Hey Laura." Stiles calls out beside him.

"With Stiles?" He can feel Laura smirking. "Already meeting the dad huh? Way to go little bro."

"Shut up Laura. I'll be home tomorrow morning. Go by my house, I'll cook."

"Kay. Brings Stiles."

He sat up. And look at himself, he was still wearing his clothes, not a hospital gown. Stiles had help him up. Told him he settled everything, and he's bringing Derek home. Stiles drove them to his Dad's house. Derek was nervous, he's meeting Stiles dad.

...  
...  
...

Oh shit.

"Good evening Mr. Stilinski " He greeted as the sheriff opened the door for him. Stiles hands was on him, helping him walk. Though he told him a dozen times he doesn't need any. Derek did not at all suffer from any injury, the nurses said. But Stiles just keep on saying "humour me Derek."

"I'm Derek Hale." He said as offered his hands.

"John." The sheriff shook his hands. "You can stay at Stiles room. Stiles can sleep on the couch."

"But dad!" Stiles started to argue.

"Bring Derek upstairs son, I'm sure he's had a long day."

"I had a long day! He was just sleeping there. While I was having panic attacks." Stiles said dramatically.

"Stiles, I can take the couch." He can, he was not tired at all.

"You're not. Don't be stupid. Let's get you up."

"Stiles! For the nth time I can walk by myself." He started pushing Stiles away. But Stiles was having non of it.

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way Mr. Stilinski. I've heard lots of good things about you." He looks at John who was busy looking at Stiles.

"From who? My son?" The sheriff looked at Stiles. "Well that's a first."

And Derek laughed as Stiles huff a breath. "I'm taking Derek away now, before he charms you into Adopting him. And replacing me."

"Good night John." Derek said a Stiles ushers him up.

"Night Derek!" calls the sheriff.

When they got to Stiles room, Derek looked around excitedly. Approaching the display which holds lots of trophy. "Stiles Stilinksi, lacrosse team"

"Derek, can you please just sleep. It's been a long day."  
"I told you I'm good stiles."

Stiles grabbed his wrist as he tried to touch one of the pictures. He spins around into Stile's arms. Stiles arms was on his back and head resting on his ear. "Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again Derek."

Derek just savoured the moment. And closes his eyes as he felt Stiles high him. He nodded. "I promise."

Stiles had walked out the door, closes it. Leaving Derek to wonder what the just happened.

...  
...  
...  
The next morning, He told Stiles the direction to his house. They left his Camaro, the insurance was going to pick the car up for repair.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's the first time I'm coming to your real house." Stiles said as he drives.

As the pull on the house, he can see stiles is already buzzing from excitement. What a kid.

"Shit, you're an asshole! This is not a  house, it's a mansion." Derek just shook his head and opening the door.

He gave Stiles a tour, and the proceed to make break fast.  
Laura arrives an hour later with Cora in tow.

Stiles set the table up, as Derek put the food. The breakfast went fine but Stiles keeps on touching him.

Like really touching him. His head, his hair. His fuckin shoulders and it's giving him feelings.

He started to ignore the sensation, maybe he was just imagining it. Maybe the accident gave him a concussion.

While they were talking, Stiles arms were casually resting on the back of Derek's chair. And that was it, he started to get up and started to clean the table.

Laura offered help, and when Laura had ask him what happened, he knew Laura was talking about the accident, but he told her about it anyway. Reassuring her that he's fine.

"Just so you know, I'm asking about you and Stiles."

"There's nothing about Stiles and I." He said honestly. Couldn't help but feel sad.

"Derek, he can't keep his fucking hands off you the whole morning. I'm pretty sure he's gonna walk in and make some excuse just to touch you."

"Don't Laura. I told you, it's nothing."  He said as he turns to the faucet and getting water.

A moment later Stiles walks in and ask for water, Derek turns slightly towards him, still facing the faucet. Handing him the glass and Stiles walk towards him, putting a hand on the small of his back and started to put water. Drinking it and walking away like nothing happened.

Laura just looked at him, as if to say. See I told you so!

When Laura and Cora said their goodbye. Derek was on the couch watching a rerun of friends.

Stiles beside him, hands on Derek's shoulder and rubbing his arms. Shit! Stiles was laughing at the joke like he's not making Derek's stomach lurch and making Derek skin twitch.

Derek just stood up and headed to his room, he needed fresh air. But Stiles the Genius that he is, follows him in the room grabbing Derek's arms. And Derek had fucking enough. Enough is enough.

Pining Stiles to the back of the door, making his body slam on it. Derek maintains careful distance.

...  
...  
...

 

What the fuck are you doing Stiles?" He looked at Stiles.

"Me, you're the one pining me on the door Sourwolf." Stiles playfully pushed him.

"It's sending me mix signals freckles, stop touching me. It's making me what to do things to you Freckles." He taunted, because Derek's not a fucking coward. He won't dish it if he couldn't take it.  Stiles hands froze mid air. "Oh, oh now you know."

"Fuck Derek." He looked at Stiles, expecting a wave of disgust, but Stiles face was blank. Stiles hiss  
Friend was using his Deputy Face at him. Like it's a fucking shield. "Derek buddy, I'm - it's not"

He look at Stiles eyes, and he feels Stiles crumbles beneath him, his armour going down. Eyes flashing something Derek easily recognised.

"Do you want me?" He had to ask, not knowing would kill him. He was already on the verge of jumping the guy and humping him.

"Derek, I'm." Derek took the last step, pressing their bodies together. "I'm not gay."

"Not my question" he dips his head on Stile's neck, satisfaction runs through him as Stiles moans. "I'm not getting charge of rape. Tell me you want me. Or tell me to go fuck myself, or someone else."

"I'm not gay." Stiles repeated. "Keep your paws of me Sourwolf"

Defection.

He let's go of Stiles hands that he was holding and takes a step back. Stiles pushed him off with the force of a policeman, before jumping at him, the force sending them off to the bed with a flop.

Then Derek closed his eyes waiting for the fist to collide at his face. But all he feels is Stiles breath on his neck. His ass on Derek's cock. He couldn't help but moan. Fuck

Stiles hot was wild against his neck.  
Derek's hand trailed down Stiles back, holding him and flipping him over. Now he has straddling Stiles. He removed his owns shirt and throwing it across the room.

"Fuck Stiles." Derek's hand were shaking and Stiles hands were just on the bed, like Stiles was just his for the taking. He hand no problem at all at that. He stared to removed stiles plaid, opening each button. Stiles held his hands.

And then flip them over. Fuck that is just so hot. He wrapped his legs around Stiles.

"You ain't topping me Derek." Stiles said as he removed the remaining of his plaid's button in force.

"I don't care, fuck stiles. I don't care just please. Please. I need" Derek's wasn't sure what he need but fuck he needs everything.

"How does this even work Derek?" Stiles mutter as he grabbed hold of Derek's jeans.

"I, just we're wearing to much clothes." Derek gasp as stiles nips and sucks at his collar bone.

"I can't be doing this. I'm not fucking gay." Stiles was about to get up but Derek grabbed his shoulders, kissing Stiles. Fuck at last. That's what he needed.

He needed to kiss Stiles again and again. Slow and sweet and dirty. Derek moans. If Stiles is putting a stop to this, then Derek deserves at least  a kiss.

"Oh fuck." Stiles closed his eyes.

"I get it, you're not gay. Let me up." Derek pushes Stiles.  
 Stiles just keep on kissing him. Dirty as fuck.

Derek puts his hands on Stiles's hard on.

"Derek." Stiles shivers. "One time thing. I'm not gay."

And Derek wasn't okay with that. He wasn't good with the one time thing, but if it's the only way to get Stiles out of his system then be it.

"Just let me okay?" Derek flipped them, effectively removing Stiles clothes, leaving him in boxers.

He trails his lips down to the edge of the boxers where Stiles cock is peaking out.

"Derek." Stiles put his hands on his face. Derek reach for it, intertwining them together.  "Let's just get this over with."

Derek torturously like the length of Stiles cock. Pulling the boxers with his other hands.

"Fucking fuck Derek. " Stiles other hand found his head.

Sucked at Stiles cock, expertly. "Derek stop." Derek did. "Take your pants off."

Derek took his pants and boxers off, jumping back to Stiles cock but Stiles pulled him up. They kiss again, same fervour as the first.

"Lube." Stiles said, and Derek opens the bedside checking for the expiry date on the lube before opening it.

He puts some on his fingers, while Stiles was busy on his neck. He pushes one finger it.

"Oh fuck. Damn it. "Derek gasp and  Stiles hands travels alongs his arms, finding Derek's fingers.

Derek's head found Stiles neck, gasping and rubbing.

"Let me." Derek pulled his finger out. Stiles rub the lube back to his hole, then pushing finger in.

"Fuck stiles." He bit along stiles neck. Looking at the freckles that showers it. "Freckles."

"Sourwolf" Stiles answers automatically.

"More." He gasp. "I can take more, fuck I'm a grown man Stiles."

Stiles took it as a challenge putting three fingers inside Derek. "Stiles . Oh. Oh ."

"God Derek." Stiles closes his eye.  
Before pushing Derek, removing his fingers , grabbing a condom, putting it on and positioning in Derek's hole.

"Shit Stiles. Fucking fuck me now before I rip your -" and Stiles bottom out.

"Ah! Shit. Fuck Stiles." Derek moans loudly. He put his ass up so stiles was mounting him. He wraps his hand around his own cock. Pumping it in time of Stiles.

"Derek. Derek. Derek. " Stiles chants his name over and over like a prayer.

"Fuck just like that. Just like that. Don't stop" he responds.

The were wet sounds and moaning and a lot of panting.

"I'm so close." Stiles rutted against him.

"Yeah. Come on Stiles." Derek panted as he's on edge of his own orgasm.  And then Derek comes. Hard his panting and clenching and Stiles was barely holding on.

"I'm yeah Derek. Yeah fuck. So tight," Stiles said as he comes.

Derek was out after it. And Stiles disposes of the condom.

When Derek opens his eyes again, Stiles was gone. A slam bam thank you ma'am perfectly executed.

Derek Heart clenched as he cleaned sheets, deciding it was to early for lunch he walks towards the his bar.

...  
...  
...  
Laura didn't know what happened during the time they left their brother's this morning, to the moment he saw Derek, who looking like a fucking complete wreck, that night she went to Wolf's Den.

But she was getting worried and when Deputy Stiles Stilinski had showed in with Rachel, in tow and Not bothering to greet them and going straight to the side of the establishment, and up to their room upstairs, she was getting confused.

Derek and Stiles did the complete 180 of this morning, when they were practically joined by the hip. Laura's not blind, Stiles spends more time with his brother more than he spends on the girl. They even have fucking movie nights that no one was invited to. She's not sure if Stiles knows about his own feelings for Derek and she's sure Stiles is not aware of Derek's. Stiles is gullible. But that doesn't excuse him.

The looked in his brother's eyes was something very familiar. It's blank.  
Derek wasn't always one for wearing his emotions on his sleeve but his face always has a reaction. Given it's always crunch up like the world had personally offended him.

But when Stiles jeep showed. Derek's shoulder just went stiff, his expression changed from gloom to that. That fucking expression he's now wearing.

She got up the stool, deciding that fine. If Derek won't budge, she'll squeeze it out of Stiles.  But Derek was on to her, giving her a look that he'd not see in his brothers eyes, at least not towards her. She froze and nodded. She stayed with Derek, helping him close up the bar with Lyndon around 4 am.

She offered him a ride. She's certain Stiles and Slut, though it's unfair to call her, is still in the room. Stiles Sexiled her brother.

Derek shook his head. Masochist. But as Derek walk her to her car, she could stop herself. "Tell me what happened."

"Not now Laura." Derek cuts her short.

"Derek, just. I know you're old enough. And I know you hate being  babied." She started and Derek paused. "Just - I'm here and mom and dad's a thousand Miles away, but"

"I'm going to tell you Laura, but you have to promise to keep it to your self. And no fucking anything, just let me be for once. No more talking about me and Stiles getting together. I trust you Laura don't make regret it." Derek leans down. Putting his head on Laura's shoulders, it broke Laura's heart to see Derek this way, she hates the fact that she could keep his brother away from pain. "No talking about it after."

And Laura hesitantly nodded. Putting and arm around Derek, as if trying to shield him from the world. "We had sex."

 

Derek said, as he pulled away. Kisses her on her cheeks and opening the car door. She sat there, as Derek watch as she drive away.

She pulled a couple of blocks away, realising what her brother had been through today. Stiles fucking Stilinski, had Sexiled his brother the same day he slept with him. How could anyone do that to Derek? How could anyone do that to his baby brother?

She'd always like Stiles, but when he realised what had Stiles did, what she's feeling is just outrage. She can be a decent person to Deputy Stilinksi, but it ends there.

Whatever plans she may or May not have for them is now down the fucking drain to China.

...  
...  
...  
Derek was having a pretty much fine day. He had sex with Stiles, the insurance company had called to say they're sending someone within this week to check on the damage on his car.

He was on his bed, topless and reading a book Laura had given him last week. "Can't take the heat" ha. Of course it had to be about two guys who's playing gay chicken.

He hears the door knob, and brace himself. It wasn't as if he was avoiding him but yeah he's pretty sure Stiles would just ruin everything. But he's really okay if Stiles just wants to forget it. It was a one time thing.

"Uh hi Derek" Stiles didn't look at him. And he just look back with a what-are-you-up-to stare.

"Could you like maybe go, somewhere tonight. Rachel's dropping by to uh, you know." Stiles was awkwardly standing at the middle of the room.

Fucking fuck, all thing Derek was expecting this didn't even reach the top 50. He was expecting, shouting, avoiding and even indifference  
But this was, twisted. Bringing someone in? On the same day? Fuck

He nodded as Stiles met his gaze. "No problem."

He got up, and purposely bumps Stiles who was not prepared hard before going to the kitchen. Stiles hot on his tail. "Derek, can we just forget about it."

"It Stiles really? It's just sex, don't be a prude." Derek deadpans at him, and he enjoyed each moment that Stile's flinch under his gaze.  
For once it feels like he has the upper hand. Which was stupid but yeah.

"I know but no matter what happened I'm not gay Derek, what's done is done." Stiles looked at him.

"Shit Stiles. You think I'll make a big deal out of this? You know what, fuck all you want. I'm done." Derek grabbed his Shirt at the table, and wore it.

"Don't forget to put a sock on the door" Derek mocked as he brush pass Stiles.

"Derek." Stiles called after him. "I just don't want thing to get weird between us, you're the only person that-"

"No Stiles, don't. You want it forgotten? You want to pretend that, that didn't happen? Sure. Easy done. It didn't. We won't talk about it, if you don't want it to be weird. Do your end." Derek slammed the door.

And pulled his phone out. Telling Lyndon, that he'll be opening the bar earlier than usual.

He sat there at the bar, thinking on how things had change in hours time. He didn't expect better but this was killing him.

He stood up and got to work. When Lyndon arrived, they serve the costumers, when Laura walked in an took one look at him.

He just smirked at her, knowing full well the the facade might work with everyone but not Laura.

Derek's not one for conversations but if he's using it to avoid Laura, he's a master at it. When Jackson enters he latched on to him,everyone hated Jackson gut but not Derek.. To  he's an okay guy, who tries really hard to be liked that's why no one does. It doesn't hurt that he's an like an Abercrombie model.

"Derek Hale" Jackson greets him.

"Jackson" he nodded.

"How's life?" Derek wanted to say miserable but that's not a topic he would love to talk about.

So he Tells Jackson about the new place at Beacon, the current Met Standings and Jackson Teases him a lot.

Jackson is as straight as it gets, works as a handy man and repairs man, comes from good money. He just work to help people. And he's getting drunk. He must have like 10 beers and show no sign of stopping when Jackson grabbed his beer. "Derek,  I think you had enough. I don't think the bartender will cut you off since you're his boss"

Derek laughs at him. Tried grabbing it but Jackson had his hands up in the air. "Jackson, hand me my fucking beer."

 

That's when he heard Stiles's  
Truck, Stiles went straight to the room, while Rachel smiles at him trough the open window.

Jackson payed for his tab and told Lyndon not to give Derek anymore. And Derek might be mad at Jackson for doing so, but he knows Jackson's right.

When he walked Laura back to her car and told her bout what happened. He knew he had ask a lot from her, asking Laura to be Switzerland is like asking a kid not to cry when you stole her candy. She'll try but it's not like she can help it.

Maybe Seeing Stiles with Rachel would be the last push, to Derek. He went back to the bar and waited for sunrise drinking every damn thing he could get his hands on before going up to the room, where Rachel is in Stiles's plaid and boxers. Looking as beautiful as ever, cooking breakfast.

"Hey Derek." Rachel calls when he enters the room. Stiles was just lurking.

"Good Morning." He slurs.

"Long night?" Rachel tries to make small talk, as he reach his bed.

"Kinda." He admitted.

"How long?" Rachel said in a suggesting tone. And Stiles look at her reprimanding. "What, you didn't see the way Derek was press up against Jackson."

"Rachel." Stiles sternly said. And Derek just smirks at them. "Derek, let's eat breakfast. Rachel's cooking."

Derek just grunts at them. "I'm fine."

"Come on Derek. Rachel knows the secret recipe of the diner." Stiles was nudging him.

"Stiles!" He shouted under a muffled pillow.

"You're such a Sourwolf." Stiles went to the kitchen.

"Fre-" he started saying but his mind went to the last time he said those words. Stiles freckled chest. "Leave some for me."

"Nope" Stiles pop the p.

When they finish eating Rachel was waiting on Stiles. Stiles had gone in the shower. Derek head was pounding. "Stiles turn your damn voice down."

He calls a the guys keep on belting the power of love. "Are you like, hangover?"

Stiles looked at him, while sitting at his own bed with water dripping on his face. "I'm fine. Just leave for your shift and shut up. I can feel my head pounding."

"It's not my fault you choose to drink yourself to death." Actually it is but Derek's not gonna tell him that. He heard Stiles get up and get something, talking in hush voice to Rachel.

"Fuck off!" Said when he heard Stiles move on his bed a moment later.

"Here, eat this." He watch as Stiles put a plate on bedside. Medicine and a glass of water.

"Don't want. I want to sleep. I want to fucking sleep. Leave me alone." He was really out of it, but he just way to sleep.

"I know buddy." Derek looked at stiles hand who was about to touch his face, who didn't at All hesitate putting a hand on his temple, brushing hair. "You can eat later but drink this."

Stiles handed him the medicine. "Rachel, get me some more water." He calls out and felt as if he was showered with a bucketful of ice. Rachel Higgins was here, watching Both of them. And Derek might be used to stiles doing such things, Rachel wasn't .

He pushed up, and grabbed the water. Sending Stile a knowing look,  a look that says, and-that's-why-people-gives-you-shit-for-hanging-out-with-me Drink his medicine and went back to bed, momentarily stunning Stiles.

"I need to bring Rachel to work." Stiles managed to said a moment later. Rachel said her goodbye.

...  
...  
...

He's a fucking stupid hypocrite. He was panicking after leaving Derek at his mansion. Then Rachel calls him and he just, he fucking saw a solution. So he invited Rachel over that night, on his and Derek's room. Which was really stupid, he hadn't brought anyone over there, Derek was a private person and not once he saw Derek bring someone in. And there he was defiling the place.

And then he saw Derek topless and he just couldn't fucking look at the Marks he had done at Derek's neck, so he  tells him about Rachel, and Derek was just zen about it, like it was nothing, and he Stiles was just hurt, he felt betrayed, like maybe their friendship didn't really mean something to Derek.

Like having sex wouldn't really affect anything, and he didn't understand why he was hurt by that.

So he pick Rachel up after her work, went to the Room. He was expecting just sex, so they did, he kept fucking into her, waiting for sleep to come but Rachel started talking about seeing Derek downstairs pressed against Whitemore, of all people. And There comes the Hypocrite part, he was upset at Derek treating him like some notch on the bed, while he was there, with Rachel.

Rachel was looking at him, like she was trying to figure something up so he just tells her to sleep. Wrapping an Arm around her, it didn't feel right. At all.

He wanted to kick Rachel out, so he can tell Derek that he's done with the room and he can definitely  not go home with Whittemore. Derek has a house, he won't go to Whittemore, not have breakfast with him, not cuddle into him, and holy fucking not gonna spend the day having sex while Stiles was on his shift thinking out them.

He reached for his phone and looked at the time. It was 2 am, maybe Derek was still downstairs, he could offer Derek a ride to his house. He's a good friend like that.

By 4 am he was sure Derek was gone downstairs, judging by the cars that left the lot. He couldn't hear a thing from outside.

It was 6 am when Rachel got up, grabbed his plaid and tells him she'll cook him breakfast.

Same time Derek walks in, smelling like the bar. Well understandable since he owns it.

He tries to act like he normally would, but hearing Rachel bring Whittmore up was enough. He was seconds from kicking her out, but decides against it. So he takes a shower, it was not of his business anyway. He just didn't like Whittmore enough for Derek. Cause Derek is awesome!

When he got out, Derek was still his usual sunshine and all, he realised Derek was hang over, he shook his head.

He grabbed the food Rachel cooked, and served it with some meds and water. Stupid sour wolf. Drinks and yet couldn't handle the after effects.

He was touching Derek's forehead when Derek suddenly sits up and grabbed the meds and drank the water with it. Derek glared at him, before his eyes wonders over Rachel who was looking at the scene, passively.

Damn it.

He grabbed his coat, guns and cuffs. Tucks it in and hurried down the stairs with Rachel.

Ones they pulled out, Rachel broke the Silence.

"I don't think we should still do this Stiles." She said as he looked around the street.

"Uh, why? Did I do something wrong?" Because yeah, this sounds like a break up when the aren't even really going out.

"We were never serious, why ask?" She chirp as they pulled up to her apartment.

"Yeah. But, " He started.

"No buts, this isn't just working for me anymore Stiles, it was fun." She said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry Rachel." He said as she reached for the handle.

"I'm not." She smiles. "Take care deputy Stilinski. I wish you the best."

"You too ma'am." He nodded. And stiles wishes he could love her.

.  
.  
.

Few days passes things were normal, everything was back into place.

Except for Laura, Laura was cold on Stiles. She would just offer him a smile and a hey. Then just go off somewhere. It's so not like Laura to not chat up with him, but he figures if Laura had a problem with him. She's not one for keeping it. She'll tell him, because they're cool like that.

So he goes off to work, catch some bad guys and watch marathons with Derek , like this boring Thursday night.

"I hate this show." Stiles said as Derek reached for the popcorn.

"Hmm." Derek just nodded. "Don't watch it then."

"But the tv is on it, maybe if you change the channel we could watch the new episode of Flash." He bumps Derek. Feeling static on his veins.

"I'm not watching flash when reign is on." Derek watch, completely ignoring him.

"You just like the dancing and the balls and everything, that's like the opposite of things you like."

"Just shut up Stiles." Derek glares at him.

"Ugh! You're such a Sourwolf! " he threw him a pillow, that Derek caught  flawlessly.

"I'm watching this you know. And if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'm re watching the again." Derek warns him and he just stuck his tongue at him.

"Hey! Derek, have you heard about the founders ball?" Stiles remembers the invite from the mail earlier.

"Yeah, what bout it?" Derek looked at him curiously.

"Is everyone invited?" He asked.

"No, only hand few people are invited. Why?"

"I got invites, you got some?" He asked. Knowing that Derek would  invited just because.

"No. They stopped sending me those, I don't like going to those."

"Why? don't you love balls? You can dress up and they say it's a masquerade theme this year" Derek likes balls, why doesn't he go when he's clearly invited.

"I just don't."

"But Derek, it could be really fun. You can gossip with each other and like that. And we could really be eating all the good food and -"

"Stiles, it's always food with you."

"Nah! But come on Sourwolf." He watch Derek glare at him more. "I don't want to be out of place. At least when you're there we can be totally like out of place together."

"That really comforting." A deadpan from Derek. "Why'd you not ask Rachel to go with you."

"She broke up with me."

"What?"

"I mean, not broke up because we weren't really together but yeah that over."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry enough to come with me to the ball on Sunday?"

"No." Derek just turns to watch the tv again. "Nope but sorry enough let you chose the movie for Saturday night."

It was a win at least, they didn't get to watch a movie last Saturday given that Derek had an accident. But at least he could chose the new Frankenstein movie that Derek will surely hate.

...  
...  
...  
Stiles hate being caught of guard. He was a police officer. Situations are best if you know what you're dealing with.

It was Friday night, and he was at the bar. Laura was serving drinks and Derek was in the kitchen cooking something. They closed the bar down because Damon had earned a promotion, and it was time to celebrate. And it's baseball night, Mets vs Yanks.

He bet 50 with Derek, 20 with Damon,10 with Cora and Laura was out. Derek was sending Laura glares but Laura didn't bunch.

While They were waiting on Cora who was on a friends house. Stiles was sitting on the chair facing the bar, Laura was making cocktails and Damon was reading something.  
It was raining outside.

"Look who I found!" Cora burst into the door, closing her umbrella  and dragging a guy by the arm, a guy Drench in rain water. Stiles didn't recognise the face, so he knows he's not from around here.  Both of them we're wet. "I found him, lost and all."

He looked at the guy who was wearing plaids over a Henley and heavy duty jackets. Blond hair and green eyes. They reach the bar as Laura greeted. "Dean, I'd never thought the day would come I'd actually be happy to see you."

"Aw Laura. Did you really?" The guy, Dean mock. Now why did that name sounds familiar? "Damon. Baby face."

Dean guy. Offer them a nod, Damon Pats the guys shoulder a a greeting.

"Oh you'll never know." Laura was now her usual face. Like she's up to something. She kisses Dean's cheek "This is deputy Stiles Stilinksi, he rents the room upstairs, Stiles this is Dean Smith Derek's friend."

The way Laura said the word  'friend' was odd, but he didn't know way. He was now looking at Dean who offers his hand. So this was Derek's friend, it was nice to know that Derek had friends besides him.

"Ah ." Dean, recognition flashing and smile him a smile. He shook it. "Pleasure to meet you Officer."

And Stiles was sure the guy was flirting with him. He was about to turn him down but Laura spoke. "You sure you wanna do that? "

The guys shrugged and took his jacket off. Jumps over the counter and grabbing Laura's drink "I'm 28 mom, I'm sure I can handle-"

"Der!" Laura calls. "Derek."

 

"What? What do you want. I'm almost done" Derek voice was coming closer.

"Having sex with a cop" the guy continued speaking for Derek's head pops out of the kitchen. Stiles head was flushed red. Then he realised why was the name familiar. Derek's booty call, Dean was standing at 6'2 as smiling like he owns the fucking world. Freckles and green eyes, with a mouth that could probably suck like a pornstar Standing inside the bar.

"Hi babe." Dean greeted as Derek fully emerges.

Derek looks at Dean. Then at stiles who was still probably flushed for a different reason. Stiles watch as Derek looks at Dean again, smiling. And hugs the guy, spins around, like they're gonna make out like the one where Ledger and Jake saw each other after years. Oh God. "Hi"

"You could have called."Derek just breaths out, and for a second Stiles felt some drag the rug  under him. His chest constricted as he watch Derek's back and Dean pull away smiling. "Jesus Dean, did you spent time tanning yourself up? There are freckles all over your face."

"Would you like to check my back DerBear?" The said, Derek was just looking up the guy.This was just fucked up. "You're welcome to Join in officer."

"Dean." Derek pushed the guy but Dean just tightens his grip.

"Derek." He watch as Dean looks down at Derek. And leans forward, and Stiles couldn't breath. He closed his eyes. Taking deep breath.

"Uh, you probably ought to change clothes" Laura breaking the tension and looking at the pair.

"Yeah. Let's get you up." Derek lead the way out of the bar to the stairs on the side.

It's the first time Derek would be bringing someone up there. He was lost. He didn't know what was happening to him. Much more as e watch the pair disappear from sight.

"So." Laura clears her throat again as Cora went for the tv browsing channels. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah." He looked at Damon who held his hands up to say that's he's out of the conversation

"If you say so." Laura sing songs. "50 for the mets?"

"you're on." Then If was was if Laura didn't spend the week ignoring him. He was teasing Laura about her big crush on the axe commercial guy when he realised that Derek and Dean was gone for more than ten minutes now.

What? They got drowned in a pile of clothes?

He kept on looking at the window but still no sign. "What's taking them so long?"

 

"Cora, Call Derek. Tell him the games about to start." He hears Laura say expecting Cora to go up. But Cora just pick her phone and dials.

"Games starting." Cora says. And paused before adding. "Well I couldn't just get up and get my eyes permanently damaged can I?"

"Cora!" Laura scolds her.

Before shutting the phone up. Stiles heart dropped. Derek was having awesome sex with that guy. He could practically hear Derek moan someone else name and he was getting mad. Fuck this was more that bad. More than the Whittemore bad, Jackson might or might not be a hook up but this Dean was the hook up Derek will always have.

He excused himself, as he started to hyperventilate. No Derek wouldn't, would he? But why would Derek Hug someone like that? Did he use to watch movies with him too? Or call him freckles? That guy obviously had more freckles than him. He rans toward the kitchen at hold onto the sink. Was sleeping with Stiles a rebound Because that Dean guy wasn't here?

"Stiles. I'm sure there on their way." Laura calls after him. He had to get a grip, it's not like he had feeling for Derek right? He's just a friend who feel threatened. Fuck, he's not gay. Or is he?

Fuck he wasn't. But he wasn't gonna lose Derek to Blondie, not gonna happen. What the fuck is he talking about, he isn't even sure whether Derek wants him again or not. Shit he wants Derek.

He fish his phone out and calls Scott.

Scott: hey.

Stiles: Scott.

Scott: Stiles buddy, deep breaths. Okay. One, two, three, okay.

Stiles listen to the counting, and fuck the last time he had a panic attack was three years ago. When his dad was shot and almost died.

Scott: okay?

Stiles: yeah.

Scott: what happened? Are you okay? You need me to come get you?

Stiles: I had hooked up with Derek Sunday and it was a one time thing. Except now I don't think I want it to be.

Scott: cause you're inlove with Derek    Hale?

Scott said the words like it was that easy.

Stiles: what? No! I'm not! I'm just!

Scott: Stiles,listen to me okay? Let me finish then you can decide. First you gush about him all the time. Like all the time. Second you went out with a girl, just to keep on spending time with the guy without people judging you. That's bearding, like really? Third: you were here the moment you're dad told you about the accident, you broke every driving rule there is. That's 45 minutes Stiles, that's 1 and 15 minute short of  the average. Fourth: you're hyperventilating, you're mind is on it and you have to stop being on denial. And Fifth; I can go on forever like watching shows you hate? The checking in with him, the fucking ball invite."

Stiles; I'm not gay.

Scott: maybe you're not. But you're in love with the guy. Do me a favor

Stiles: Shit. Shit shit. Oh my god! Like Fucking. Shit. Derek needs to know, like now.

Scott: I know buddy. I know. Just I'm here okay?

Stiles: yeah. Thank you. I love you Scott.

Scott: me too.

Stiles: okay yuck! Let's not really do that.

Scott just chuckles before ending the call. He calls his Dad, because yeah. He's dad needs to know he's kind of gay for his roommate.

Stiles: I might be gay.

Because he needed to say it out loud.

Dad: *Sighs* and you're just figuring this out now how ?

Stiles: I said I might be, not really sure.

Dad: Stiles, you practically didn't leave Derek's bedside. You didn't eat, you were clutching his arm like he's a life line and Melissa had to assure you 5 times that he's just sleeping and didn't into some coma.

Stiles: that's because I'm a good friend.

Dad: are you just arguing just for the sake of argument? Stiles, are you or are you not?

Stiles: might! Oh god!

Dad: well keep me updated, but not so much. Bring Derek for dinner sometime.

Stiles: okay. Bye dad. See you.

 

He splashes his face with water before going out a a new person.

...  
...  
...

 

The moment Derek and Dean got in; Derek notices Stiles missing. Laura looks worried but proud, Damon looks exasperated and Cora watch watching the tv.

"Where's?" Derek trails of as Laura grabbed him and force him in the kitchen.

"You didn't hook up with Dean upstairs did you?" Laura asked.

"10 minutes? Really Laura? That guys a diva, couldn't pick a shirt that e likes." Derek mutters. "Why?"

"Stiles might be jealous." Laura clicked her tongue.

"He's not Laura. I thought were done with this kind of conversation." He shook his head.

"I was but he was like hyperventilating after Cora's phone call. And he was out of it when you hug the guy." Laura Sat on the counter top.

"Do I need to remind you, what he did Laura? Can we just fucking love on already! Stiles doesn't have any romantic feeling for me. And you saying this things makes me hopeful." Laura was about to interrupt. "I don't need false hope."

  He walks out with Laura, bringing the popcorn with them. Dean was on the couch, Cora on the floor and Damon was on the love seat. He wanted to check on Stiles but that would just stir Laura's interest up. So he flops down next to Dean. "Where's your lover boy Derek?"

"Shut it. He's not my lover." He whispered Harshly at Dean's ear. Who wrapped his arms around his shoulder squeezing him.

"Derek, you know I don't want you pining after me right?" Dean joked aloud. If only he was only pining after Dean. Dean was just Dean, they slept a few times but there's nothing to that. The guy was in love with someone else, but Dean is complicated.

Stiles come out of the back, smiling. Yeah right that's a jealous face. Sarcastically snorting at Laura. Laura just stuck her tongue out.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked as Stiles, Stiles just shrugs and makes his way to the couch. Sitting beside Derek's right side, Dean was on his left.

Stiles looked at Dean's arm who was still on Derek shoulder, before turning his attention to the television.

"Oh men. The Yankees gonna kick ass" Stiles grabbed popcorns from Derek's bowl.

"You wish Stiles." He throw some popcorns at Stiles who was trying to catch it with his mouth. Damn.

"Derek, get me a beer please." Stiles looking at the his, ah. Doe eyes looking at him.

"Get your own." He glared.

"Sourwolf." Stiles grAbs the beer from his hands. But Derek was prepared, he tighten his grip. Stiles yanks him out of Dean's arms in sheer force. Wrapping and arm around his waist whiles trying to steal his beer. He froze for a second.

He hadn't been this close to Stiles since that happened. His grip on the beer loosens but Stiles arms was still on him, keeping him tucked in front of Stiles. "Hah! Got it."

"You must be so proud of yourself" he mutter as he tried to pry Stiles arm. He rolls his eyes, as the met's batter was on the mount. "Let me go."

"Yep." Stiles keeping his head near his ear. Heat travels to Derek's groin. Derek immediately pulls back, almost kicking Cora who was on the floor. He looked at Dean who was still on the other side of the couch. And tries to scoot to him. Stiles reluctantly let's go but his hands were still on the couch. With Derek's beer on his mouth.

By the 2nd inning Mets was up by two to zero and he can see Stiles worked up. He grabbed the empty beer from Stiles hand and went in the kitchen to grab a beer for him and Stiles.

"They're  losing." Stiles mumbles as he walked past to get to the middle, he hands the beer to Stiles who looks up at him. "Thanks"

He sat closer to Stiles as the edge of their earlier contact wears off. Stiles puts his beer on the floor, next to Cora before putting his head on Derek's lap.

Derek raised his arms, not knowing what to do but Pulls his right arm and puts it on is neck. He wonders why something was off. He puts his on Stiles next and sooth it. They were mostly watching the game, except for Laura who was looking at him and Stiles with a smirk. He flips off Laura and continue to sooth Stiles neck. He looks at Dean, who caught his eye and moved to get some beer on the kitchen.

When Dean goes back, he went to sit on the floor giving Derek space to move, bringing Stiles head with him. Stiles complies, putting  feet and laying on the couch.

Stiles has been taking longer shifts this week and he thinks Stiles was exhausted. He drinks beer with his left hand as Stiles reach for his hands and pats it. "Mmm sleepy."

"2 more innings, then you can sleep upstairs." He mutters and Stiles moved his head so now he's facing Derek.

"I'm gonna lose 130 dollars Derek." Stiles pouted at him and Derek Silently laughs.

"Yeah you are. that's what you get for rooting for the wrong team" And Stiles tries to bit his palm.

"Whatever." Stiles closes his eyes as everyone cheers when batter hit another home run. 5-3 mets still on the Lead.

"Hey." He nudges and Stiles opens one of his eyes to look at him. "You okay?"

He wonders, maybe something happened that's why Laura was thinking that Stiles was jealous, maybe something has happened.

"Well yeah. why?" Stiles looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Nothing. You're just silent ." Derek shrugged.

"Not in the mood." Stiles grab his right hand and put of on eyes, Stiles can't sleep when it's lights are on. He press his palm on Stiles eyes.

He hums as he continued to watch the mets destroy it's opponent.  
.  
.  
.

Stiles woke up on time to see the last pitch. Yankees did a Camback. 8-6 final score. Stiles almost jumped in joy when he saw the screen. Derek of course glares at him. "Pay up!"

He laughed as everyone grumbles.

"So Deano, what brings you here?" Laura said as they were now sitting on the tables, as they eat dinner.

"Founder's ball" Dean chunked at food. They where sitting on a round table. It's Damon next to, Laura and then Cora  then Dean, Derek, Stiles and then Damon again.

"Forgot you're family's a founder."Damon comments.

 

"You're coming with me right?" Dean turns to Derek. Who took a one good look at Dean before nodding.

"Sure. But you're buying me corsage ." Derek joked, and everyone laughed except for Stiles who seems to froze.

Then they continued to eat and Stiles was still silent, except for banters like, you're just mad cause you're team lose to Laura, oh sure Cora you have the pretties hair of all, Damon, you're suppose to like game of thrones, that's just blasphemy, and stop starring and eat your veggies Sourwolf.

Stiles was on the process of stealing Derek's garlic and everyone was talking bout town gossips. Which apparently involves Derek and Stiles.

"It's all that guys fault for not keeping his eyes off me." Stiles deflected, sure Derek's kind of pissed on how true that statement was. "But I wouldn't have him any other way."

And then he's back on swooning. Once they were done, cleaning and putting the furnitures in place. Laura said their goodbyes, leaving Stiles, Derek and Dean.

"You can wait in the car Dean, I'm gonna grab something then we will go to my house." Derek told Dean as they make way out of the pub.

"Nah, I'm staying at the motel two blocks away. I'll wait for you here and we can walk." Dean said as Stiles offers a goodnight.

One they were back on the room Stiles headed for his bed and settled.

"You gonna be okay here by yourself?" He cursed as he asks, stiles a grown man he can stay by himself but something's wrong with Stiles, and dinner seems to made things worse.

"If I say no" Stiles paused as Derek sat on his bed across. "Would you stay with me?"

"Stiles. What is it really?" He was now really worried. He thinks about why would Stiles be this upset. "Is it the other cops again? I swear to god this town has got better something to do than gossip around."

"It's not." Stiles just said. "So are you staying or not?"

Derek paused. "You need me to?"

"What do you wanna do?" Stiles looked at him, and Derek knew what he wanted, he wanted to cuddle next to Stiles and protect him from the world.

...  
...  
...

 

Stiles knew he was being an idiot, he was happy before he saw Derek next to Dean then he got jealous, because apparently he's the jealous type. Oh the things he's discovering today.

His mood lighten up when he successfully grabbed Derek away from Dean at the end.

But on dinner it was different story. Derek was coming to the founders ball but not with him, he had beg and bribed Derek but he would give but when Dean asks, he just go with it. Ah the power of love.

He gets it, Dean was an okay person. Everyone kinds of loves Dean, even Laura's mode lighten up when he saw Dean. God, he's so not in the game. He's convince that Derek is in love with the guy and it's unfair how stupid it was that he's In love with someone who loves someone else.

So when he asked Derek what he wants to do, he begs God that Derek would stay.

"Dean's waiting downstairs." Derek said as he headed out. And Stiles grab his pillow and tried to stop himself from crying. For goodness sake, he pined over Lydia for years, not really knowing her but Derek, he knows Derek, and now that he's admitted that he's in love with him. He knows he's gonna pine over for years, like forever. With Lydia, the moment they've become real friends he had stop with the illusion of getting with her, he wasn't even I love with her, he was infatuated because he didn't know her.

His phone beeped.

Sourwolf (10:14 pm) : you need something from the store?

Stiles (10:14) : no

He needs Derek. Who was now probably half way to Dean's motel room.

Sourwolf (10:16): I'm worried.

And he smiled, atleast Derek's thinking about him. He didn't reply back, Derek deserves a break from him, enjoy his night with Dean. He's a good friend like that.

He tries calling the desk at the police station asking for a shift tonight, it's not that late. He could come in at 11.

Sourwolf (10:18): hey!

Sourwolf (10:19): Stiles!

Sourwolf: (10:22): hey!

Sourwolf: (10:25)  are you dead?

Stiles: (10:27) I'm not. I'm going out.

Sourwolf: (10:28) okay.

He got up and went to take a shower, he wore his uniform tucking his gun before reaching for his phone again. Seeing there's no text from Derek. He headed out.

...  
...  
...  
Patrolling seemed to light his mood. He Checks his phone every now and then for Derek's text but none came.

He went to the Diner before heading home, he found Rachel serving his table.

"Good morning Deputy" Rachel says with a bubbly smile. "Long time no see"

"Good morning! Yeah! How are you?" He smiles back.

"Nothing much. I started dating this guy, but he's kind of shy and it's hard." Stiles looked at her. As she tucks her hair . "But enough about me, how's Derek?"

"Derek?" He paused. And Rachel shook her head.

"Never mind" Rachel said as she puts his order together.

"Oh my god! Do you like Derek? Is that the reason you sleep with me? To get close to Derek?" He laughed as he watch her, glare at him.

"Seriously Stiles?" Rachel handed him a paper bag containing his order. "There's coffee and bagel for Derek there. And no the on into him. You idiot."

"What?" He asked as he reached for his money.

"The dates, the checking in, the picnic, the taking care of when he's sick, the constant talking about him. Stiles honey if you haven't figured it out by now. I'm this close to hitting you with a rolling pin." Rachel walked away from him. Was he that obvious? Did everyone knew that he's In love with Derek except him and Derek? Oh my god does Derek know? Probably not, considering he's madly in love with Dean.

What the hell, he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 7:15 Am he looked at the paper Bag in his passenger seat, sadly. He has no idea if Derek's home by this time. Maybe he's down there cuddling Dean. And shit this Jealousy thing isn't really a good feeling, how does people get off on it?

Like really? He was about to pull out when he saw Laura and Dean, he calls to them. Where was Derek?

"Hey! Good morning!" He greeted as he rolled his window down.

"You went on a shift?" Laura said as Dean looked at him in wonder.

"Well yeah?" He looked back confused.

"Oh this ought to be good." Dean mutters.

"What?" He asked as Laura and Dean shares a knowing Smile. "And where's Derek?"

"Where's Derek? Really Stiles!" Laura was unleashing at him, but Dean was on to her.

"Laura!" Dean shuts her up.

"I'm just saying Dean, I had to pick you up from your motel and we had to knock on Derek's door, I'm hungry and I haven't had coffee yet!"

Stiles looked at them. "What time did Derek go home?"

 

"He's didn't want to get up for breakfast" Dean said eyeing the paper bag. Not answering "Got any for him In there?"

"Yeah. I got him." Stile replied Curtly. "Good to see you."

"Idiots!" Laura calls after him.

...  
...  
...  
When he heard he keys; he closed his eyes shut. He got home around 11, depress and all. He walked dean home and brought Stiles some snack but apparently Stiles wanted to go out.

He thinks Stiles went to Rachel, Maybe that's the reason behind the double shifts and sadness. Stiles regret that Rachel broke things with her. That idiot should have made thing official earlier.

"Derek" stiles calls. "Got you Bagels and Coffee from Rachel."

Ah. So he's right. "I'm not hungry."

"Sourwolf, let's eat. " he hear Stiles and the paper bag. "Come on dude. Move. I'm hungry as hell."

He moved as stiles sat on the the bed. "You didn't eat with Rachel?"

"Why would I eat with her? She served me my order and added this bad guys for you." Stiles he hears open the paper bag. And Stiles was confused. Why would Derek think he's had breakfast with Rachel. "Come on, open your pretty eyes for me."

"Told you. I'm not hungry. I'm sleepy. I need sleep." He turns away from Stiles. Who got up from the bed with a sigh. So maybe Derek got in late last night, or May he just got home from Dean. Who cares. Yeah Stiles.

"What time did you get in last night?" Stiles went to the dress and changed unbuckled his utility belt.

"11" Derek said. And Stiles looked at him, Derek is still facing the wall. So Derek didn't stay at the motel? There's this possibility that he didn't sleep with Dean?

"You could have said something about coming back. I wouldn't have ask for a shift If I'd known" Stiles mutters absentmindedly as he shrugs off the reminder of his clothing and put his new shirt on. When he looked at Derek, Derek was sitting on the bed looking at him. "What?"

"You went on patrol?" Derek asked as Stiles went to grab shorts.

"Yeah. I know, I was pretty much out of it yesterday but I needed to clear my mind." Stiles sat back on the bed grabbing the paper bag and munching on a croissant.

"You shouldn't have gone out at all." Derek glared at him.

"Yeah. Sorry. " Stiles handed him coffee as he sat up. "Here, take this."

"So what's up with you yesterday?" Derek took a bite at his bagel.

"Are you like, in love with Dean?" Stiles blurted out. And Derek, Derek just stares at him. "Sorry, I just - uh can't keep my mouth shut like you know, how curiosity kills cats?"

"What in the world gave you that idea?!" Because seriously? Derek couldn't understand how Stiles's brain works. At all.

"Well, you were so thrilled to see him." Stiles points out.

"He's my friend, haven't seen him in a year." Derek said.

"Well you were cozy yesterday on the couch." And Derek was confused, when was this? All he can remember about yesterday's couch was Stiles on his lap.

"Again, my friend." Derek just says.

 

"And you agreed to go with him to the founder's. I'm you're friend to and I asked you first, I bribed and begged you." Stiles sounded sad and bitter and jealous. Shit, was Laura right?

Stiles took his silence has an answer. "Aha! I got you there didn't I?" There was no happiness on the tone just passiveness. "I thought you don't like balls, apparently you just need someone else to ask you."

"No. " He said because yeah. There's nothing else to say. He didn't want to fan the humours going around by going with Stiles.

"Liar. I thought we were closer than that Derek." Now that he sees it, he can't help himself. He was really seeing how Stiles was reacting yesterday. Stiles was having fun before Dean's arrival. Fuck he's stupid for hoping but, he was way in over his head.  And Stiles was clearly jealous.

"Stiles. Why'd you go on patrol?" He asked because he really really wants stiles to say something else about clearing his head.

Stiles was having a conflict, about what that he didn't know but Derek thinks it's about feelings. Because what else? Stiles had been living his life under the impression that he doesn't bat for the other team only and know that impression is shattered.

"Because I'm a good law officer." Stiles offered meekly. "And you're not changing the subject, I'm right you're in love with green eye freckles."

"Really?" He scrutinises Stiles who puts his food down the bedside as if going to bolt any second.

"Stiles." He puts his food next to Stiles's.

"I thought." Stiles paused. "Um, you're going to be my friend forever right Derek?"

"Just answer the fucking question." Because yes he's cranky, Derek stayed up all night waiting for Stiles.

"I didn't want to stay the night alone because I'm afraid there might be ghost here?" Stiles blurts. And Derek was keeping a good glare at him. "Derek, I can't."

"Can't what Stiles?"

"I, " Stiles looked at him. "You went with him and I thought I was going to be alone here and I'm afraid of ghost you know."

Derek was losing his patients but he can see Stiles struggling. He wasn't going to scare the poor boy, know that he thinks e might have a chance at him. "I walked Dean home Stiles. I went to the store to grab you snacks."

"So you weren't going to sleep with Dean and go rode the sunset whatever?" Stiles smirked.

"I planned to." He watch as Stile freeze, because he planned to. He planned to, not spent his life pinning over Stiles, he can sleep with anyone he wants, except when's Stiles was in their room, upset about something he didn't know.

"Ha!" Stiles said.

"Okay this is getting really tiring. I'm exhausted. " he raised his hands up in defeat.

"So I'm right? You're in love with that guy." Stiles turns away from him. And Derek wanted to clover the kid! Stupid idiot, talks a lot with really saying anything. He knows he might be chasing a key for a deadbolt closet door that Stiles is in.

"And what if I am?" He watch Stiles back who seemed to have stopped breathing, oh this idiot.

"Good for you." Stiles gulped.

"Idiot." Derek secretly smiles.

...  
...  
...

 

He really was an idiot. Like really, he tries to breath but his chest isn't not making it easy for him. How the did he even past the academy was a wonder.

"So, are you going to spend the day with him or something? Because we can watch something else, next week." He tries, he wouldn't stop Derek from spending time with Dean, if Derek loves the the guy, Stiles can pine quietly and adjust.

"I thought you wanted to watch that rom com you liked?" Derek adjusted behind him. "Tonight's gonna be the last full show.

"I could wait." Yeah because Derek an awesome guy and he deserves to be happy. "For the DVD or I can watch it alone."

"You're stupid, I'm not gonna cancel on you Stiles." Derek just grabbed coffee.

"Watch it with the insults, you're at the days limit and it's like 8 in the morning Sourwolf." He tries to joke. But Derek wraps his arms around him pulling him between his legs, Stiles melted. His back press against Derek. Derek was holding the coffee with his right hand while holding Stiles with the other.

"Can't help it. You're an idiot if you think I'm gonna let you spend the night, sulking and upset over something stupid. " Stiles wanted to cry. He didn't want to pine over the guy, but who does this things. Like really. He rested his head on Derek's neck, who was casually sitting, back pressed against the wall.

And his feelings wasn't stupid. "Hey! It's not something's stupid, it's like a really big thing, and I'm not sulking or upset"

"A big thing huh?" Derek teases him.

"Apparently it is, and I'm surprise you haven't figured it out at all. and I'm kind of beat, having double shifts, I haven't had a good night sleep since-" He paused. Sunday.

"Since?" Derek prompts him.

"Since forever and I deserve some sleep." Blurts out.

"So this big thing that I haven't figured out, when did you realise?"Derek adjust to put the coffee down and proceeded to wrapped his other arm at Stiles waist. Stiles puts his arms over Derek enjoying the heat.

"Yesterday. And I guess I'm stupid. A tiny bit" as Derek snorts, He leans further back.

"So, what is it about?"

"I'll tell you later" Stiles yawned. "Hey Sourwolf?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep now?" He asked.

"Want me to put you to your bed.?" Derek grumbles.

"Nah. I'll stay here." He tucks his self more.

But Derek had a different idea, he almost moaned at the loss of contact when Derek pushed him over for a second, laying in bed before pulling Him to his chest. His head resting over Derek's chest. He put his hands on Derek's neck as he settled him Derek's embrace.

"Goodnight Sourwolf." He mutters as he drifted.

"Hey Freckles,I wanted to go to the ball with you but I didn't want to put you to shit again with your workmates." He hears Derek. And he smiles hearing the nickname he haven't heard in a week.  "Dean didn't need to invite me, I was going anyway. If it helps."

And it did.

...  
...  
...

When Stiles woke up, he was staring at Derek sleeping face. He fought the sensation of wanting to kiss Derek. Like yeah thats not a good idea. So he pushed up, pressing his lips on Derek's forehead before whispering. "Oh god, You have no idea how cute you look"

"Stiles, I might me gay. But I still prefer to be called handsome or hot." Derek groans as he buried his face on Stiles's neck. 

He pushed up, hands on The bed, besides Derek's head. He push down Resting on his elbow, to stare at Derek, who was just looking at him. Waiting.His eyes traced Derek's face, jaws, and lips who's turned up. He touches Derek's forehead, pushing the hair away. 

Derek puts his hands on Stiles's hips, covering the small of his back. When their eyes met, no one dared to move. Derek was looking at him fond in his eyes. "Derek can I, uh I mean uh" 

"Go for it" Derek cheers him on, teasingly and Stiles was never one to back down, he pressed his lips to Derek, no urgency to it. Just touched it, savoring the sweetness. Derek's hand moved to his head, just holding him.

When he pulled back he was looking at Derek again. And decided that the best way to say it, is his way. So he blurts out. "I love you. Love like you're my big gay love thing. So the big thing I was talking about, is I'm Gay and I'm in love with you."

"Huh" Derek looks at him, teasingly.

"Derek don't 'huh' me, say something!" He whines.

"Shut it Freckles!"

"Don't be such a Sourwolf!" He tries to hit Derek. 

Derek pulled him Down for another kiss, this time it was hot and passionate. "I love you too, idiot."

 

...  
...  
...

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
